Be Safe Ace
by Jessica L.A
Summary: AU, Future if Season 7 Ended Differently – Take a glimpse into Rory Gilmore's life and how she hates to leave home, even if she is living her dream of being a foreign news correspondent.


**Title:** _Be Safe, Ace_  
**Author:** Jessica L.A  
**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing, but my own thoughts and ideas. If I did own GG, well that would be a different story ;)  
**One-shot Started:** February 11, 2015  
**One-shot Finished: **February 11, 2015  
**Summary:** **AU**, Future – Take a glimpse into Rory Gilmore's life and how she hates to leave home, even if she is living her dream of being a foreign news co-responder.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** If some of you are readers of mine, you might realize that this is pretty dang close to my other story, a NCIS LA x Densi story; I just took the "shell" of the story (you could say) and molded it into my **FIRST EVER** "Gilmore Girls" x Rogan story….so I hope you enjoy it because I'm actually pretty damn proud of this one (:

* * *

**=Be Safe, Ace=**

**-By Jessica L.A.-**

"Don't wanna…" the three-year-old said as he gripped his mother's neck tightly, tears in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I know, Baby Boy, I don't want to either, but I have to," CNN's top Foreign Journalist, Rory Gilmore in her profession and Rory Huntzberger, legally, gently told her little man, holding him tightly to her as she looked up at her husband.

Logan Huntzberger's chocolate brown eyes locked with her dark, sapphire blue eyes as he stood a little ways back and watched the mother and son say goodbye before he stepped in to get his own goodbye.

"Don't go 'den," he told her as he pulled back and looked at his mother who was crouched down so they could hug.

"I have to, Baby," she gently told him as she used one hand to brush back his blonde hair that he undoubtedly got from his father, "If it wasn't for work, I wouldn't go, but it is and I have too. So you got to be a good boy for your daddy okay?"

"Otay," he told her with a toothy grin that she always told her husband that was identical to the one he so often wore, all because of that mischievous twinkle in the little boys' eyes that was so his father's.

"And for your aunts, grandpas and grandma, and great grandmas and great grandpas, and by that I mean _both of you, behave_," she told him with a stern look, and seeing his pout and her husband's pout she laughed as she stood up, holding her son's little hand.

"_But_ Ace…"

"_But_ Momma…"

Both her boys whined together causing her to laugh louder. With a smirk she mischievously told them, "If you two behave for them than you can misbehave for the uncles, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," they both replied readily, the older of the two already having so many plans that he could pull off with his son as his accomplice.

"I love you, Momma," he told her causing both parents to smile, those first three words being the first words their precious child quickly picked up and learned, and never forgot to use, always making their and others', hearts blossom with even more love for the child, if possible.

"I love you too, Baby Boy, so much," Rory told him, pulling him in for another hug.

"Come on Mini Me, go over to Grandma so I can have some Momma and me time. Okay?" Logan Huntzberger asked his son, who reluctantly agreed.

Smiling, the littlest Huntzberger placed a sloppy and loud kiss on his mother's cheek before running over to where his Grandma Lorelai stood off to the side of the LAX private tarmac with his Grandpa Luke and Grandpa Christopher, who all had already said their goodbyes.

"Come 'mere you," the Connecticut native softly told his teary-eyed reporter, who quickly moved into his open arms. Smiling the blonde man pulled his wife of five-years into his arms, making sure every inch of their bodies touched, and held her tightly and protectively in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you," his wife whispered in his ear causing him to smile because still to this day, he couldn't believe that this amazing girl with all her quirks, smarts, and wits, had went from one of his many no strings partners, to his first ever, strings attached girlfriend followed by his committed live-in girlfriend, turned fiancée and then finally his forever have and to hold for eternity, beloved wife.

"I'm going to miss you too," he told her, placing a kiss in the juncture of her neck and shoulder, "and so will our little man."

"Promise?" She asked him, holding on just that much tighter as she heard the C-130 that she and the news team would be riding on, gearing up to go.

"Only if you promise to come back safe and sound," he told her pulling his head back to lock their eyes together, both knowing that right now, more than ever, the Middle East with ISIS was extremely dangerous.

"Always," she vowed, "_always_."

"Then we will always miss you," he told her, resting his forehead on hers and knowing like she that she has to wrap up her goodbyes to catch her flight, "Call me when you land?"

"You know I will; it will be my first call," she told him as she brought a hand up to caress his tanned cheek.

"Well, I'm not your boss so I shouldn't be your first call, just your second," he teased her.

"Don't make me punch you," she threatened him with a mock glare causing him to laugh at her.

"There's my girl," he told her gently.

"Where'd I go?" She asked him confused.

"You turned into a moppy wife and mommy. I need my brave, strong, and Ace Reporter back, or I'm not going to be able to let you go if you're upset," he told her as he caressed her cheek.

"What if I don't want you to let me go?" She shot back at him.

"Touché," the Yale-graduate replied with a smirk.

"Touché," his Yale-graduate wife copied back with a laugh.

Smiling they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, knowing that time was quickly running out.

"I love you, Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger," Logan said as he pulled back from his wife's lips, even though he really, _really_ didn't want to.

"I love you Logan Elias Huntzberger," she told him, "and I love Isaac Wyatt; I will be home, and soon."

"And most importantly safely and soundly," he added with a pointed look.

"And safely and soundly," she promised.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but we have to go," they heard one of the Air Force pilots tell them after the rest of the news team were aboard the plane.

"Alright, I will be right there," she told the young man, "thank you."

"Have a safe flight, Ace," Logan told her placing a kiss on her forehead and giving her one last squeeze before stepping back, knowing that if he didn't now he wouldn't be able too.

"Don't worry, _Mac_, I'll be back," she told him with a wink before turning and heading towards the military plane, letting her husband's loud laugh envelope her in a warm cocoon that would hopefully last until she was home safe and sound in her husband and son's arms again.

* * *

**Revised: February 17, 2015. **

_**I'm pretty damn proud of this one if I do say so myself – Pretty. Damn. Proud(:  
I hope you guys liked it!  
Here's to my (hopeful) next one &amp; Rogan,  
Jessica L.A.**_

_"This year, 2015, I vow to be fearless, let it go, and defy gravity if nothing else."_  
**~ Jessica LA (me, on my resolutions for the new year)**


End file.
